1. Field
Embodiments relate to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel including a non-rectangular touch recognition area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is a panel equipped at a display device to detect a user input using a user's body and/or a stylus pen.
The touch screen panel is equipped at the front of a display device and converts a contact on the display device using a user's body and a stylus pen into electrical signals. Accordingly, the display device detects a user input to the front and executes a command corresponding to a corresponding input.
A resistive layer method, an optical detection method, and a capacitive method are known methods for realizing a touch screen panel.
When a user' body or a stylus pen contacts a touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into electrical signals by detecting a change in capacitance, which is caused by a conductive touch electrode and another adjacent touch electrode or a ground electrode. A display device detecting a converted electrical signal may execute a command corresponding to a contact position by detecting the contact position of a user's body or a stylus pen contacting on the display device.
Recently, as development of a wearable device increases, various forms of touch screen panels are in demand. Accordingly, a touch screen panel structure reducing a coupling interference between touch input signals without restriction to various form deformations is required.